Jealous?
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Atobe was never jealous...and was not going to be jealous...that was what he was thinking...but then he was wrong. Atobe x OC


**Chapter 1: Jealous

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**: No, Price of tennis isn't mine! Is NOT mine! Because if it were mine,…bwahahahahhaah… Gakuto-sama will be the Prince! Just kidding! Of course, I will focus more on Hyoutei Gakuen and Shintenhouji! But still, I won't leave Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Sengoku, and Kajimoto back at their team…BWAHAHHAHAHA!

* * *

**A/N:** My fellow readers, pleas read and review...Ore-sama will accept everything, thankies! and Huggles!

* * *

**TITLE: Jealous…?**

Atobe Keigo was never been jealous for all his life, but it is his wife who gets jealous because of his raging fan Girls wherever he goes. Yes, Atobe Keigo is a married man for 8 months now. But no little Atobe's yet, for Atobe and his wife Kikyo (most of the time his wife...), that they are not ready to have a child yet. For she wanted to go abroad first, finish her studies in music…and actually to play baseball.

It was their parents' fault why they are married to each other, even though Kikyo was one of Atobe's closest friends (aside from the Hyoutei regulars…), and was also his admirer, she didn't like the idea of marrying him, not yet. But who in the world could go stand against her own parents and the Atobe's? ...None

The black haired girl sighed at the thought. She remembered the time when she tried to run away from home on the day their parents and Atobe himself decided to announce their engagement to the public. It was a bright sunny morning when she decided to escape. Yes, she did manage to escape the barking K9 dogs on their yard, it was easy. But then, a black limousine stopped before her, the next thing she knows was she was being forced inside the limo by some handsome people in elegant suits and tuxedo. If she were correct, it was her Mukahi-senpai who pushed her into the limo and Oshitari-senpai who pulled her in. Now as she scan _their_ bedroom, she felt a little scared whenever she caught sight of the regular's picture hanging on the wall.

The engagement thingy went fine, perfect as what Atobe said, but since that day, Atobe Keigo never left her alone whenever she take a walk outside the house or even go out with her friends. Its either Atobe sends men in black after her or he, himself was there making the girls around them squirm to death. And it's pissing her off! So she decided to piss him off...not really.

"Are you jealous of something, kei-kun?" she asked the silver haired king while they were in their way home one day.

"Ore-sama isn't jealous of anything, Kikyo." He responded mightily.

"Then why are you always following me wherever I go?"

"Because Ore-sama is your husband. And Ore-sama has the every rights to do anything." He declared.

"…possessive…" she murmured quietly. "Then that means I have the rights too!" she realized. The great Atobe raised a brow.

"Hn?"

"Then I like have the rights to like…to like order you to kick-out your secretary…?" she thought randomly.

"Ore-sama's secretary? Why?"

"Because…hmm…I just randomly picked her?" she replied.

"Are you jealous of her? Ahn?." Atobe was amused.

"No!... of course not!. I- I just felt I h-h-have the rights too!" she stuttered said, "For you also kicked out my Music instructor last month!" she accused.

"Your instructor isn't good enough."

"And I suppose your secretary is then?" she rolled her eyes.

"You're jealous of her aren't you?"

"I am not!" Atobe smirked, now this is entertaining…

"It is you who is jealous!" She declared. "HA!"

"Ore-sama isn't jealous because Ore-sama knows you only love Ore-sama, and Ore-sama alone." That might be true…

* * *

"Why are you not asleep yet?" Atobe asked as he entered their room one night. He found her wife sitting on the bed thinking. "Is there anything that bothers you?"

"I'm not sleepy yet…" she replied. Standing up.

"Where are you going now, ahn?" he demanded.

"Downstairs, to eat something nice…jealous, that I am always eating anything sweet and you can't because you'll get fat like what you always told me?"

"Ore-sama is not. You could go to the kitchen and eat up all the sweets there for all I care."

"Whatever, Mr. I am jealous." She closed the door and went downstairs.

* * *

Week later, random thing keeps going on and on. Kikyo waking up in the middle of the night going to the kitchen to eat, or most of the time, waking Atobe to get her something downstairs…oh the horror on Atobe's side…She was interrupting his beauty sleep!

Next day, Kikyo walked out of the bathroom…after 30 minutes if you were like Inui.

"You sick? You look paler than usual." Atobe noted.

"I'm fine."

"Ore-sama will call the doctor to make sure you are…"

"No. It's fine. I'm fine really!" she assured him. "Umm…Kei-kun?"

"What is it?" Atobe placed the magazine down on the table and focused more on his wife who was acting…different.

"Possitive…"

Atobe stared, "All of them?"

"Umm...Yeah...All 15 of them…"

"What about the 16th?"

"Umm…well…I kinda.. Accidentally flushed it in the toilet…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm and I know we are not prepared yet to be-"

"No!" He cut her off, "No, its good. Ore-sama expected this to happen." He said happily.

He was happy indeed . He hugged her tight.

"Um… so, can I have apples?" she requested. "And some pasta and fries?" she added, "And did I say pasta already?"

"…"

"Please?" Atobe blinked in disbelief, "And some sweets too…"

"Okay."

"Yey!" she exclaimed, "Wait!" she remembered something.

"What?"

"Did you already kicked-out your secretary? She was being mean to me the other day." She said pouting.

"Jealous?"

"…" she pouted more.

"Ok. I'll transfer her to Oshitari's department."

"Great! And please tell Mukahi-san to bring his son when he visits again?"

"Mukahi's?" Atobe can't even stand Mukahi's stupidity alone and now she wants _his_ son to tag along too?

"Please…" she pleaded

"Fine. If you want Mukahi, I'll give you Mukahi then."

"Yay." She cheered.

"…" Atobe then made his way downstairs to order his servants what his wife wanted. 'Only nine months of this….' He thought.

* * *

Nine months later...

"Aw, kei-kun!" Kikyo sung. "Look at your baby boy...!" Atobe looked at his wife and little 'Keigo'. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Well,yep..." Kikyo blushed. "Keiichi."

"why?"

"It's you're name and my nickname combined."

"Aw, baby keiichi-kun's so lovable!" Kikyo sang again. "Mommy will always be by your side!"

Atobe twitched. Was he jealous? NO! he is NOT, of course.. he's ATOBE KEIGO. and Everybody LOVES HIM AND ONLY HIM! "Keigo? arnt you going to work today?"

his lovely wife turned to him..

"Why?"

"Nothing...It's just that you always go to work early.."

"I'am not going today," he replied.

"eh?"

"Ore-sama's going to stay here today,"

"...Okay.." Kikyo grinned. Wonder why...?

"Ore-sama will call his seretary first."

"...Okay.." she sang...

"Why are you grinning like that, ahn?"

"Nothing really.."

Atobe made his way to his house office to call his secretary when he heard his wife called.

"Dont disturb us please... I want to spend some time with MY baby for a while."

WHAT!

and when Atobe looked back the door was locked.

Stupid baby. and you think the great Atobe KEigo will never experience JEALOUSY? Well, he learned jealousy the hard way.

Now he's jealous. Jealous at his own son Keiichi.

Jealous.

* * *

GOMEN! IT'S MY FIRST! ACTUALLY IT'S MY SECOND! IT'S MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFIC BUT MY SECOND OFFICIALLY FINISHED WORK… IM HAVING THIS **laziness** IN ME AGAIN…MY FIRST ONE IS ABOUT ZAIZEN! KYAA~ HE'S LIKE..OMG! HANDSOME! ANYWAY, I'LL ACCEPT ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY…NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE… THANKS! XD


End file.
